virapetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome
Gnomes have a great tradition of expertise in the area of natural (earth) element manipulation (such as creating a cage out of a rose bush) and creation as well as skill in the arts. Many people will travel across many lands in search of a Gnome craftsman so that they may purchase one of his sturdy earth-based weapons. They also live in lush gardens and are generally the cause of the gardens good fortune. They are based on traditional Garden Gnome designs as well as German Culture. Appearance: The Gnomes are known for their speed, agility, and light weight. They are easily recognizable by their height as well as their German-esque accents. Gnomes are heavily influenced by its ancient ancestors, who where simply Gnomes that tended to gardens of Therica and where treated simply as creatures or pests. Recently this race has braved the outside world and populated itself among other races... solidifying itself as a true race of beings, and demands to be treated as such. Their hands are deft, dexterous, and highly skilled and are perfect for delicate technical work or playing difficult instruments. Gnome musicians often provide accompaniment to public ceremonies or parades. Gnomes average heights that are up to two feet tall. (Up to a six foot mans kneecap) Most Gnomes tend to place various decorations in their beards such as beads, braids, seeds, rings, and other various items. The Gnomes clothes, weapons, and even art is influenced up the earth in which they are so in touch with... Pointy Hat: All Gnomes sport a unique, pointed headpiece/hat which is the trademark of their race. Each individual Gnome has different designs on their headpiece. It should also be noted that the different colors of their hats define what tribe and family line they are from. Society: There are actually many types of Gnomes, the main type is the Garden Gnome, who live in mushroom-like houses in garden-like areas in Therica. They have helpful relationships with the Nymphs, Mushroot, and the Rosiar, getting a perfect perspective of the world. Types of Gnomes: Garden Gnome (Common) Winter Gnome (Dolcy) - Winter Gnomes are basically Garden Gnomes with thicker clothes, and their pointed hats are different in these ways; The tops of the hat bear a fluffy ball, which hangs from a string at the tip. Also, the straps in which the Garden Gnomes have actually cover their large ears. Desert Gnome (Laroreet) - Desert Gnomes wear less clothes than Garden Gnomes, usually they only wear pants, wrist bands, and pointed shoes. Quotes: *"What ah day, aye tell ye, one could clime the tallest mount on ah day such as these one, indeed." - A Gnome reflecting upon the beauty of the day *"Cut 'em off at tha knees, boys!" - A Gnomish General calling his troops into battle (Please add more Gnome related quotes!) Behind the Scenes: Gnomes were obviously inspired by the traditional Garden Gnomes in which I have gotten to know and love, as my friends well know, so I couldn't possibly make a world without throwing these into it! Like all of my races, I wanted to try something different that made the commonly known, usually looked over, race something that people would be interested in and actually want to play with. So I played with diffent hat styles (racking up to nearly five hours of designing) and finally those the one you see up there. I also wanted a younger looking Gnome, one that strayed away from the tradition of 'Gnomes are old and have white beards'. So I made him young and gave him a goatee! I also styleized his overalls to give it a fantasy twists and finally I gave him clodhopper shoes which is an obvious nod to the Germans, whose mythology involves the Gnome. Trivia: *Strangely enough, even though a Gnome is based upon German culture, they have Irish accents!